


More Than a Casual Interest

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Giles had gone over the prophesy all night; it couldn’t be, Buffy was standing here in front of him, so alive, soperfect, she couldn’t die.





	More Than a Casual Interest

Giles had gone over the prophesy all night; it couldn’t be, Buffy was standing here in front of him, so alive, so _perfect_ , she couldn’t die.   
“I’m putting my life on the line, battling the undead! I broke a nail, okay? I'm wearing a press-on. The least you could do is exhibit some casual interest.”   
Casual interest? How could he in good conscience respond to that when he knew his feelings were far stronger?  
“You could go, ‘Hmmmm.’”   
Giles came to.   
“I'm sorry. I'm glad you're all right but I need to verify... I just can't talk right now.”


End file.
